


В следующий раз

by Danny_R



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Лютик предлагает интим, а Геральт не отказывается.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	В следующий раз

Лютик влюбляется по шесть раз за седмицу. В воскресенье у него обычно выходной.

А потом он замечает хмурого ведьмака в углу таверны. И глупое сердце пропускает удар. Он не влюбляется на следующий день. Не беда — воскресенье. Но прекрасные девы не волнуют его воображение ни через одну седмицу, ни через две, ни через год.

Йеннифер шутит про новые морщины. А Лютику не смешно. Он так состарится, пока Геральт обратит на него свой недовольный взор желтых глаз. Болезнь свою он понял уже давно, сжился с ней, как со зловредным паразитом. Она тянет из него силы и душу. Всё уже вытянула. Песни сочинять невмоготу: одна болючая, заунывная ерунда получается.

А Йеннифер ему жаль. Она ведь тоже обречена на вечные муки по ведьмаку. Он не будет ни её, ни его — ничей. Геральт не может никому принадлежать. Ей только достанется безумный секс и жаркие ссоры, встречи и расставания, боль одна сплошная ей достанется. Лютик убеждает себя, что не завидует, но на самом деле он бы руку отдал за такую возможность. Да что там руку — душу бы дьяволу продал. Йеннифер той же, например.

Зато они могут принадлежать ему. И Лютик, ленивый и безответственный, не заботившийся никогда ни о ком, сдувает с Геральта пылинки: обмывает израненное тело, штопает раны, спит на полу, когда в комнате одна кровать, отдает лучшие куски в похлебке. Его влюблённость так позорно очевидна.

Геральт лежит в воде. Обмякший, расслабленный. Смотреть на него — одно удовольствие. Лютик обтирает его мыльной тряпкой, задерживается на могучей груди. Не дышит почти, разглядывая.

Ещё секунду назад он мог, а теперь не может. Им овладело помешательство, в самом деле. Он сжимает руку на солнечном сплетении и шепчет:

— Геральт…

— Ммм? — Геральт, как обычно, готов не слушать болтовню.

Лютик облизывает губы и заполошно выпаливает:

— Я могу сделать тебе хорошо, так хорошо. Гораздо лучше, чем все твои шлюхи делают. Я просто сделаю тебе хорошо, ладно?

И он действительно будет лучше, чем проститутки, потому что любит, потому что разорваться готов, чтобы доставить удовольствие.

Геральт мгновенно распахивает глаза, приподнимается и хватает Лютика за руку. Хватка стальная, кажется, что еще чуть-чуть и кость затрещит.

— Ты делаешь мне больно, — стонет Лютик, сморщившись. Ему не столько больно, сколько стыдно. Всё испортил, глупец. Столько терпел, мог бы и ещё потерпеть. Ясно же, что ничего не светит.

Геральт отпускает его руку. Запястье горит. Он выглядит разъяренным. Сильнее, чем Лютик его когда-либо видел. Становится страшно.

— Не шути так со мной больше, бард!

Лютик давится словами, не в состоянии что-то сказать. У него, болтливого и надоедливого, впервые в жизни нет слов.

Геральт встаёт. Лютик не может заставить себя посмотреть на него.

— Дай мне полотенце.

Передвигаясь боком, он берет полотенце и, всё ещё не глядя, отдает Геральту.

Он не боится, что Геральт его ударит, такого просто не может произойти, а вот сама ситуация ввергает в ужас. Геральт не ударит, зато может оставить. И это куда страшнее.

— Я не шутил, — у Лютика вдруг прорезается голос.

Он находит в себе силы посмотреть на Геральта. Взгляд того, обычно очевидный и понятный всякому, не читаем.

— Тогда отвечай за свои слова, — тихо и медленно произносит Геральт.

Лютика эти слова парализуют. Он не ослышался? Геральт согласен? Хочет этого?

Он подходит к Геральту, который уже удобно сел на кровати, и опускается на колени. Каждая его частичка дрожит. Только бы не прогнали, только бы позволили.

Пол грязный, и штаны Лютика обретут характерные пятна, но ему сейчас настолько наплевать на приличия.

— Ты воспаришь к небесам, Геральт, познаешь рай и ад одно…

— Заткнись и соси, — говорит Геральт с ноткой суровой нежности.

Лютик послушно наклоняется и переводит взгляд с лица на детородный орган. Боже, член Геральта прекрасен: большой, толстый, уже в достаточной степени напряженный. Лютик хватается за бок Геральта и проводит большим пальцем по бедренной косточке. Поднимает затуманенный желанием взгляд и встречает точно такой же. Он никогда ещё не был так счастлив не принимать, а отдавать. Впрочем, его опыт с мужчинами довольно ограничен, хотя и имеется. У него были как покровительницы, так и покровители. И сейчас он готов впечатлять.

Закрыв глаза, Лютик берёт в рот головку и ожидает стона, одобрения, хоть чего-нибудь. Но его ждет целое ничего. Это даже раззадоривает.

Лютик забирает столько, сколько может. Головка теперь упирается ему в горло. Это вызывает лёгкую тошноту, но вполне терпимо. Он насаживается снова и снова, умещая в себя половину или около того. Обводит языком головку, проводит по выступающим венкам. Пахнет одуряюще: ромашкой и ведьмаком.

От Геральта так ничего и не слышно. Лютик поднимает взгляд — глаза закрыты, лицо напряженное. Не понять — хорошо или просто терпимо. Лютик берёт в руку основание члена и начинает надрачивать, не вынимая остальную часть изо рта. Прочие уже ныли и просили больше в этот момент.

Лютик продолжает свои ритмичные движения, пока не устает челюсть. Из уголка рта течет слюна. Он ёрзает по полу, обтираясь членом о выставленную вперед руку. Ему хочется больше — чтобы Геральт подмял его под себя и трахал своим здоровенным членом до самого утра, чтобы до обморочного состояния, до боли в заднице и слабости в ногах. Когда он об этом думает, не забывая сосать, в горле, где-то глубоко, рождается стон.

Недвижный ранее Геральт оживает, смотрит мутным взглядом и хватает Лютика за волосы. Тот от неожиданности выпускает член изо рта. Пару секунд они глядят друг другу в глаза, и Лютику почти страшно, а потом Геральт говорит:

— Бери.

И Лютик слушается. Берёт снова до половины и цепляется руками за бёдра. Геральт не отпускает его волосы, пристроившись поудобнее, начинает сам толкаться в открытый и податливый рот. Темп постепенно ускоряется, у Лютика из глаз текут слёзы, в паху всё напряжено пружиной.

Гаснут свечи.

В темноте Геральт продолжает трахать рот Лютика быстро, рывками, пока не кончает с тихим рыком. Лютик послушно глотает чуть горьковатое семя и в последний раз посасывает головку.

Геральт откидывается на кровать и лежит, Лютик в одежде забирается следом. Грудь под его рукой быстро вздымается, а сердце стучит медленно, но гораздо быстрее обычного.

— Ну что? — самодовольно спрашивает Лютик. — Показал я тебе звезды?

— Хмм… Есть над чем работать. В следующий раз.

Лютик рад, что его глупой улыбки не видно в ночи. Может, и не принадлежать ведьмаку ему, а своё Лютик ещё возьмёт.


End file.
